


Awake

by a_sky_full_of_roses



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, I Love You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sky_full_of_roses/pseuds/a_sky_full_of_roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you" fluff. That's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

He is always awake before her.

Even in this half-human body, it’s a miracle that he sleeps at all. She quickly learns to be very still, to not jostle the arm slung haphazardly around her waist, lest she wake him and miss her opportunity. She comes to covet the mornings that are the exception to the rule.

One of those mornings is a Tuesday, no different from any other Tuesdays that she’s woken up in his arms. She rouses herself slowly, blinking against the morning light filtering in through the curtains. Gently, she turns to face him because oh – this is what she craves.

His features are relaxed in sleep, sharp angles softened in the dim light, the beginnings of stubble on his cheeks. If she looks closely, she can just make out the crinkles around his eyes (she loves those the most, because how many mornings did she curse at her own, convinced that she’d grow old with no one to compare lines with?)

She reaches a hand up from where it’s been resting between them and cards her fingers carefully through his hair, silky strands tickling her skin, nails scratching lightly against his scalp. A noise (a whimper? a groan?) involuntarily escapes from his throat, and she freezes. But he settles quickly, face still a mask of tranquil neutrality and breathing slow and even.

For not the first time since she held his hand in a zeppelin over Norway, she is struck by the way the universe has entwined their timestreams together. When she promised him forever, this was not what she had in mind.

But this is pretty perfect, too.

“I love you.” This is new still, these words said between them, both of them weighted down by the regret of a man trapped in another universe. It’s a whisper. Maybe that’s all they need.

She reaches around him to turn their alarm off. Five more minutes, she thinks. Then she’ll wake him

~~~~~

He is always awake before her.

He almost gives himself away, this lousy body betraying him with a strangled plea at her hands in his hair. He’s always been a sucker for that move. But he still has some tricks up his sleeve, pieces of a Time Lord ability to control his responses, and he’s pretty sure he’s convinced her that he’s still asleep. Her whispered words against his lips are like air; in moments like these, he thinks he can still feel their timestreams (even though his time sense is long gone) wrapped around each other, entirely entwined and completely inseparable.

Nine hundred years of time and space, and he has finally ended up where he belongs.


End file.
